


I can hear the bells

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Bad things Happen Bingo Jack Card [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Set before the subs for episode 119 come out so this could be wrong! But I got so very sad and wanted to write.Trope bingo: bound together





	I can hear the bells

Yuskau stared at the outstretched hand his heart fragile form listening to Ai. To know that no matter how many simulations you ran, that you caused humanities end simply by existing….   
  
_ It was like he was hearing the toll of bells. _   
  
Would it truly be so bad to stay? To stay with Ai, the piece of him he had been missing for years? To ensure neither of them would be lonely ever again?   
  
All he had to do was give up his human form. What use does he have for a fragile human body that would die long before his time anyway? He knew his health was frail, knew his clock ticked faster than others. He remembered the words he told Ryoken...the ones where they could have a future together.   
  
But his future was small, and his world was small. Who would want such a future with him knowing he was on borrowed time?

_ The bell tolls for me. _   
  
Yusaku looked up into Ai’s face, serious, tinged with both resignation and hope. Resigned if Yusaku rejected him, content to kill him or die by his hands knowing he at least tried. Hope that Yusaku would accept, that they could be together and never be alone.   
  
Ai is the kind person who would want Yusaku even with his ticking clock, simply because he would make the clock useless.   
  
Stay in Vrains, in the network forever, watching as the time of humanity passes by with his partner, his Ignis by his side for eternity. Watch his friend grow old and die naturally as he stayed stagnant.   
  
Reject him, defeat him, go back to his friends, Live his life and die young. Kill Ai and never see him again.

_ I can hear the bells. _   
  
This isn’t fair! Why is it life only gives him options that make him suffer either way? Why must he hurt people to have a life?    
  
Why can’t Yusaku just be allowed to enjoy his life with the people he loves, no destruction of humanity, no prisoners of destiny, no men so obsessed with him they either want him to die with them, or stay with them forever.

Yusaku cursed his lot in life and never so much wished he was born in a normal life, one where a card game didn’t decide fate. One where he had a happy family, with friends, a normal boring life!   
  
It must hurt so much less than this.   
  
“Yusaku….” That voice made him shiver so different and yet the nostalgia of that voice speaking to him, teasing Yusaku, or cheering him on. He wanted to reach is hand out, he didn’t want to make decisions this time, didn’t want to to decide his fate for it only seemed to bring him more pain.   
  
He’s tired of being in charge of his own destiny, Ai is too. Maybe they were both cursed to always make bad decisions, ones that only caused pain for everyone else.   
  
At least this way...no one would get hurt, their curse might even fade with finally being complete.   
  
Maybe they could be happy, being bound together for all eternity. In a funny way, Ai was basically proposing to him right now. Wanting to tie their fates similar to that of the wedding.   
  
All Yusaku had to say was……   
  
Ai’s hope was fading, a look of heartbreak but understanding filled his face as he started to lower his arm.   
  
Yusaku ran to his Ignis and threw his arms around him taking him off guard. He managed to steady the both of them. After some hesitation Ai hugged him back and buried his face in Yusaku’s hair.

_ The bells toll for me. _   
  
“Ai…I Do.”


End file.
